Not So Organized, After All
by rynthae
Summary: Org. XIII is not as fearsome as first thought. It's more like a dysfunctional family. Here are glimpses into Axel and Xigbar's mischief, and hints of romance behind the scene. How much more can Saix and Xemnas TAKE? [XEMSAI AKUROKU possibly also Demyx]


**Not So Organized, After All**

**Disclaimer—**

First of all, the standard. KH does not belong to me. It belongs to that other guy… yeah… you know the one. Anyway, I have more important things to point out, here. First of all, some artistic liberties are being taken with this piece. For instance, Marluxia is a girl. And she hates Axel (you'll see why). Yeah. Get over it. Not quite manly material, there…. ;;

Anyway, I also decided to change Zexion's eye color to red. Don't ask. It's a spur-of-the-moment thing. Um… what else? Well, this story is slightly dysfunctional, hopefully portraying the more random and spontaneous moments of the Organization (what do they do when they're _not_ practicing their evil laughs?). There will be Akuroku. Yes. And maybe Demyx will join in a little. Who knows? In this first chapter, though, everyone is pretty much referred to by number. I really hope that you don't get too lost, but for the losers of the world (me included, fear not), here are everyone's code-names and numbers in the Organization.

I - (1, for those of us who cannot understand Roman Numerals): Xemnas (the Superior)

II - (2): Xigbar (the Freeshooter)

III - (3): Xaldin (the Whirlwind of Six Lances)

IV - (4): Vexen (the Chilly Academic)

V - (5): Lexaeus (the Silent Hero)

VI - (6): Zexion (the Cloaked Schemer)

VII - (7): Saïx (The Luna Diviner)

VIII - (8): Axel (the Flurry of Dancing Flames)

IX - (9): Demyx (the Melodious Nocturne)

X - (10): Luxord (the Gambler of Fate)

XI - (11): Marluxia (the Graceful Assassin)

XII - (12): Larxene (the Savage Nymph)

XIII - (13): Roxas (the Key of Destiny)

Yeah….so read… and REVIEW… because that's the COOL thing to do.

Enjoy!!

Rynthae

**Intro**

The Organization, a feared society of powerful Nobodies bent on achieving their goal, was not without it's malfunctions.

"I'll get Roxas – you can count on that," Larxene spat.

"Like hell," the fire-wielder replied vengefully.

Later, the Superior announced that he needed to address an issue. "Must I even ask who caught Larxene's hair on fire?"

**Number Sixteen**

Tension hung in the white room like dewdrops from a spider web as the black-clad members of the Organization sat waiting. The Superior glanced around – everyone was present except for Numbers Eight and Thirteen. Number Nine glanced around anxiously, and Number Eleven glared at the door. Number Six sighed, utterly exasperated.

"Does anyone know where Numbers Eight and Thirteen are?" the Superior asked, sighing. His comment finally broke the imposing silence, and the others jumped in readily to express their own thoughts.

"Probably either sleeping," Number Nine began;

"Or '_sleeping'_," Number Eleven finished unhappily.

"Well," the Superior mused, "we can't exactly wait on them all day, so I suppose we'll just have to start the meeting without--"

"Sorry we're late, Superior! Roxy and I got caught up in traffic!" Number Eight's exclamation was met with blank stares.

"What traffic?" Number Eleven asked, rolling her eyes. "You _live_ here, for God's sake." She eyed Number Eight – Axel – in his full red-headed glory, and Number Thirteen, his unfortunate lover. Roxas, the newest addition to Organization XIII, stood slightly behind the taller pyro, his blond hair askew and his face flushed. It was all-too-obvious what they had been doing.

The Superior cleared his throat. "May we begin? Numbers Eight and Thirteen, please take your seats, already."

"Yes, Superior…" Number Thirteen sighed, taking his seat.

Number Eight flopped happily into his seat. "What's for breakfast?" he asked cheerfully.

"You missed it, now _shut up_," Number Eleven seethed.

"If I may begin," the Superior said, yellow eyes locked in an exasperated stare. "Let's open up the discussion to any issues or questions."

"Excuse me!" Number four shouted, his voice nasally. A few members winced to hear the dreadful whining noise. "I was faced with a problem this morning."

"Yes?" the Superior inquired, mildly interested.

"My laboratory was totally defaced, paint everywhere, and bottles all mixed up! When I went to my desk, I found a box shaking all about, and opened it up to find a paint-splattered, ribbon-bearing heartless with a note attached to its neck!"

The Superior frowned. "This defacement of your laboratory sounds serious, Number Four. Do continue."

"The note read: a little present for you, Vexen. Love, Number Sixteen, the Disastrous Delinquent." Number Four glared around the table, looking for an answer to his troubles. He met two blank yellow stares, an exasperated blue one, two red eyes rolling, innocent lake blues, and malicious green. "Well? Where is he? I suppose Number Sixteen didn't have the gall to show up after such an incident?"

Number Eight started snickering.

Finally, Number Four was spared from the awkward silence that dominated the room, save for a the few members who coughed in embarrassment, by Number Seven. "Number Four," he started, hesitating, "we only have thirteen members." Another pause, wherein Number Four only looked confused. Number Seven elaborated: "There _is_ no Number Sixteen, Vexen. You were tricked. My guess is that this is just another one of Number Eight's pranks."

Number Four could only sit, shocked and crimson with sheepish embarrassment.

"Me?" Number Eight asked innocently. "Why, I would _never_…." He faced the table with wide green eyes, a half-grin that was anything but innocent, and one hand running through his vivid red hair.

**Later...**

After the long and stressful meeting, wherein absolutely nothing was accomplished, the Superior returned to his private office in hopes of getting _some_ work done. He left Number Seven, Saïx, in charge, with the order to research the dusks' progress in the worlds.

"Everyone, we have work to be doing," Saïx said, eying the uncontrollable group of eleven before him. "We will be splitting up into groups. Marluxia and Larxene, you two will work as a pair. Zexion, you're in charge of Numbers Four and Five. Number Three, Number Two, and Luxord, you three work together – and no funny business from you, Number Two, okay?"

"Aw, would I really go around causing trouble?" Xigbar asked innocently.

"No way, Xiggy," Number Eight cut in, "I trust you!"

"And I don't trust you, Number Eight," Saïx responded flatly, "which is why I will be in charge of watching over you, Number Thirteen, and Number Nine."

"Woo-hoo! I get Demmy and Roxy!"

Saïx winced. The only reason he let those three be in a group together was because of how badly the last time trying to separate them had gone. His bangs were still slightly singed. His only relief was that while Number Eight controlled, and was obsessed with, fire, Number Nine, Demyx, controlled water. If anything like that _did_ happen, at least Number Nine could be of help.

"Dismissed," Saïx said, his voice heavy with dread for what was to come.

* * *

Yes. Short. I KNOW. It's okay. I promise… it won't be so short next time. But, to convince me to make it even longer and to post it even more quickly, you COULD review. Could. Yeah. It'd be nice. :3 Come on? Aren't you at all curious as to what will happen next? Don't you want to know the story behind the next chapters, wherein Axel thinks he is an eagle, then tries to burn Saïx's bangs? That's not all, either. Roxy gets into Axel's liquor stash, and Xigbar is just plain crazy. Larxene tries to seduce everyone (except for probably Lex and Vexen), and is finally put into her place after she flashes the Superior. 

Interested yet? I hope so!! Please, please review, and I will post again accordingly.

Rynthae


End file.
